Je ne lis pas ce genre de choses
by Lunatish
Summary: Il se posait la question, lui, adolescent aussi chaste qu'une fillette de 8 ans. Il voulait simplement savoir. D'ailleurs, n'importe qui aurait pu rire ou le traiter comme un enfant face à cette naïveté aussi incongrue... Mais une certaine personne va vouloir se montrer généreuse. [OS, AkaKuro].


**Titre :** Je ne lis pas ce genre de choses

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que le manga est à Tadatoshi Fujimaki !

**Note :** Helloooo world ! Aujourd'hui je vous sors un petit OS avec un thème tout droit venu de mon cerveau perverti. C'est de la romance sur un couple que j'aime beaucoup dans Kuroko no Basket, avec mes deux personnages préférés ─ le AkaKuro quoi ! C'est mon premier écrit sur ce couple donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plaiiit **

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture ! Des reviews seraient les bienvenues pour quelques avis et si possible des conseils pour m'améliorer :D Merci !

**Je ne lis pas ce genre de choses**

Même si Kuroko était un adolescent désormais âgé de seize petites années seulement, il n'échappait pas à la règle incontournable qui s'imposait généralement durant la puberté : devait-il se poser des questions à propos des « trucs de garçons », de ces choses toujours un peu cachées et secrètes ─ particulièrement pour un adolescent innocent comme lui ─, de tout ce qui était relié à ceci et cela ?... Car, oui, même s'il était aussi candide et innocent qu'il le faisait paraître, Kuroko était un garçon et il ne pouvait pas réprimer ce sentiment de curiosité piquée par ses hormones.

Mais cette fois, il se posait vraiment la question. Il était vraiment désireux d'avoir la réponse à sa question, question pourtant relativement simple : comment avoir des enfants.

Pas qu'il en voulait, hein. Il jugeait tout de même qu'il était trop tôt pour en avoir, car même s'il était aussi ignorant, il n'en restait pas moins décent d'esprit. De plus, il ne s'était jamais senti attiré par les filles de son lycée, alors il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Il voulait simplement savoir. D'ailleurs, n'importe qui aurait pu rire ou le traiter comme un enfant face à cette naïveté aussi incongrue ; car, il fallait bien l'admettre, presque tous les garçons de son âge étaient à peu près renseignés sur la reproduction. Mais pas Kuroko. Et bien que le bleuté eut cru avoir une petite idée sur la réponse, il préférait être sûr.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait emmené secrètement un magazine avec lui, au club de basket de son collège. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait le temps de vérifier cela avant un entraînement, car ils avaient généralement trente minutes pour s'échauffer. Il pensait naïvement, comme à son habitude.

Désormais, Kuroko se retrouvait seul dans les vestiaires, en maillot de basket, assis sur un banc dans l'angle de la pièce. Il était seul, alors il n'y avait rien à craindre, les autres s'entraînaient sûrement et ils ne remarqueraient sans doute pas l'absence de Kuroko, comme d'habitude. De ses mains hésitantes, il écarta les pages du magazine pour tomber sur une couverture avec des inscriptions minuscules et une image floue en fond. Son visage était étrangement neutre à mesure qu'il lisait, mais il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait. L'article qu'il était en train de lire visait les organes reproducteurs... Kuroko fut bien vite perdu dans l'amas de mots qui lui paraissaient insignifiants et sa tête remplie de termes plus compliqués les uns que les autres.

Il feuilletait les pages sans grande conviction ni enthousiasme, persuadé qu'il ne trouverait pas. Pourtant, alors qu'il tombait sur une page qui lui semblait être intéressante, il fut bien vite coupé dans son élan. Dans un sursaut, il tressaillit par la surprise en entendant la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant. Relevant la tête, il croisa un regard hétérochrome qui le toisait intensément : pour n'importe qui le regard aurait pu paraître froid, dur et extrêmement difficile à soutenir. Mais pas pour Kuroko.

Il comprit.

Il s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac. Par son capitaine, qui plus est. Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment et de baisser le regard, cherchant un endroit où cacher le magazine. Ses mains étaient moites et c'était bien la première fois qu'il laissait autant son masque d'impassibilité de côté. Sans laisser le temps à Akashi de s'exprimer, Kuroko reprit ses esprits et dit d'une voix étonnamment neutre :

**"Tu te trompes, Akashi-kun. Je ne lis pas ce genre de choses."**

Malgré l'éclat de sa voix qui se faisait maintenant calme et inébranlable, Kuroko ne pouvait décidément pas réprimer ses rougeurs. Son coeur battait la chamade et ses sentiments se disputaient dans sa tête : pourquoi il fallait que ça soit Akashi-kun ? Qu'allait-il dire, en apprenant que Kuroko s'intéressait à cela ─ car c'était tout de même gênant pour l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus, comprenez-le ─ ? Allait-il se moquer de lui, ou pire, en parler au reste de l'équipe ? Kuroko se mordit la lèvre à ces pensées.

**"Vraiment ?"** déclara Akashi avec un mince sourire sur les lèvres, qui voulait presque dire « je sais que tu mens, je me fous de ta gueule ».

Le plus petit joueur de la génération des miracles après Kuroko, qui s'était adossé au mur en contemplant le bleuté, finit par se redresser et se rapprocher lentement de la source de son intérêt. Ses pas se faisaient lourds, presque au ralenti : il voulait vraiment mettre la pression sur Kuroko ou quoi ? Une fois arrivé près de son camarade, le rouquin s'empara du magazine et le pointa devant Kuroko, tout en se penchant vers lui pour lui frôler la joue et accéder à son oreille. D'une voix étrangement tendre, chaude et suave, il vint lui murmurer.

**"Peux-tu donc me dire de quoi il s'agit, Tetsuya ?"**

Tetsuya frémit. C'était un comble, parce que souvent, c'était lui qui prenait par surprise les autres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Akashi avait en tête, au juste ? Pourquoi s'était-il autant rapproché jusqu'à sentir son souffle contre sa peau ? Pourquoi voulait-il autant savoir ? D'habitude, le garçon aux yeux vairons ne se préoccupait de rien qui serait rattaché à la vie privée des membres de son équipe. Là en l'occurrence, il s'agissait d'un truc plus qu'intime, bordel ! Et pourtant, même si son esprit commençait à s'embrumer en se rendant compte de la promiscuité qu'il entretenait avec le rouquin, Kuroko sut se ressaisir et s'écarta lentement de son capitaine. Pourquoi il faisait aussi chaud tout à coup ?

**"Euh.. Ano... "** Kuroko marqua une pause le temps de trouver un mensonge convenable. **"Ma cousine a donné naissance à deux enfants hier et je me suis interrogé."**

**"Interrogé ? Sur quoi ?"** fit Akashi d'un air de ne pas comprendre, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Il avait déjà deviné de quoi voulait parler Tetsuya, mais lui, si innocent que ça jusqu'à aller chercher dans des magazines ? Il fut quelque peu surpris de constater que Kuroko ne s'y connaissait pas, ou du moins que très peu. Il retenait également que le bleuté venait de lui mentir : il se promit intérieurement de le punir convenablement pour ça.

Kuroko, lui, soupira. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Akashi était aussi curieux, aujourd'hui. Il avait beau se dire ça, il avait surtout du mal à ne pas se remémorer l'instant d'avant où ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre... Sentir le souffle mielleux et... lascif ? de son « supérieur » l'avait complètement électrisé. Sa voix s'était faite douce, sensuelle, si bien que Kuroko en avait ressenti un léger malaise. Le bleuté ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se triturait les doigts et laissait la question en suspens.

**"Vraiment, Akashi-kun..."** dit Kuroko en baissant la tête pour éviter de lui faire le plaisir de voir ses rougeurs naître. Il marqua une pause, comme s'il redoutait ce qu'il allait dire. **"Je.. me demandais comment on faisait les enfants."**

Akashi esquissa un petit sourire narquois avant de croiser les bras contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux reflétaient une sorte de malice mêlée d'un éclat malsain, presque pervers. Son œil jaune se faisait intimidant, tandis que son œil pourpre brillait vicieusement. Kuroko reconnut cette expression : il savait que ce sourire presque fou et ces yeux pernicieux ne présageaient rien de bon. Oui, généralement, c'est que Akashi avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

**"Tu veux savoir comment on fait des enfants ?"** réitéra le roux après de longues minutes de silences. Kuroko, toujours avec cet air placide peint sur son visage, acquiesça lentement. Il avait beau paraître insensible et stoïque, cette situation ne lui inspirait guère confiance. Surtout pas avec une personne comme Akashi.

Cette fois, il ne voulut pas attendre : il s'empara du menton du bleuté entre ses doigts et leva son visage, de sorte à ce que leurs regards se croisent. Akashi affichait toujours ce rictus mauvais et perfide, tandis que les yeux de Kuroko vacillaient. **"Tetsuya."** murmura la voix de Akashi qui s'approchait de plus en plus, comme si leur proximité n'était déjà pas assez intime comme ça. Tetsuya frissonna lentement en sentant le souffle chaud du roux lui chatouiller les lèvres. Il était vraiment très proche, trop proche. Le bleuté était crispé mais n'osait pas bouger, perdu dans les orbes hétérochromes de son capitaine. Sans attendre, Akashi fondit sur les lèvres de Kuroko, profitant de la surprise et l'étonnement du passeur pour introduire sa langue qui vint jouer et s'enrouler autour de sa jumelle.

Dans sa poitrine, le cœur de Tetsuya fit un bond. Le contact des doigts fins d'Akashi contre sa peau l'avait déjà fait douté, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il l'embrasse. A ce moment-là, il ne sut comment réagir : devait-il se défaire de l'emprise et repousser l'homme à la crinière écarlate ? Devait-il mettre fin au baiser ? Une chaleur inconnue vint bientôt se répandre dans tout l'être de Kuroko à mesure qu'il réfléchissait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et que sa langue s'enroulait voluptueusement avec celle d'Akashi. Non, il ne voulait pas arrêter. Cette nouvelle sensation qu'il découvrait, elle était agréable et même si son cœur lui faisait mal à force de se serrer, il _adorait_ être aussi proche du garçon roux. Quel était ce sentiment ?

Kuroko ne se débattait pas, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Akashi. En plus de ça, le baiser était tellement passionné que cela réussit à arracher un gémissement à Kuroko, ce qui flatta intérieurement le roux. Pendant l'étreinte, le plus petit s'était laissé allé et avait même passé ses bras autour du cou d'Akashi, répondant promptement au rouquin ─ bien qu'il était encore novice et que sa langue se faisait hésitante, car c'était tout de même son premier baiser.

Ils n'eurent bientôt d'autre choix que de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. S'en est suivi un long regard entre les deux adolescents, celui d'Akashi miroitant de désir et celui de Kuroko qui se faisait enivré, chancelant. Il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, mais les yeux d'Akashi étaient très beaux. Ce sourire malveillant et ce regard hautain et supérieur semblaient l'attiser et l'enflammer. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de tels sentiments et il se surprit à vouloir embrasser Akashi une nouvelle fois. Ses joues prirent une teinte vermeille à ces pensées et il détourna la tête, ses bras enlaçant toujours la nuque d'Akashi. Il offrit alors une vue parfaite à Akashi de sa gorge, ce dernier s'empressant de prendre plaisir à en mordre, sucer et lécher la chair.

Son parfum vanillé et mentholé était un délice. Ses joues étaient rouges et le désordre de sa coiffure le rendait désirable, et ses gémissements étaient comme un appel au viol. Akashi adorait cette situation, celle de voir son protégé se donner aussi facilement, celle où le prodige qu'il était exerçait toujours sa domination. _Tu es parfait, Tetsuya._

Kuroko gémissait sous les assauts d'Akashi. Il allait vraiment perdre la tête à un moment donné... Sentir la langue du roux s'appliquer à lui dévorer le cou, son souffle chaud caresser son menton, ses mains qui commençaient doucement à se balader sous son maillot. Le bleuté ne cessait de murmurer des **"Akashi-kun"** ou des **"arrête"**, mais c'était bien trop attrayant et au fond, il était rassuré qu'Akashi ne l'écoute pas et continue sur sa lancée. Il serrait toujours un peu plus sa prise sur le cou de son capitaine, comme s'il voulait l'autre pour lui tout seul.

Akashi laissa plusieurs suçons dans le cou de Kuroko, marques de sa grande possessivité, puis remonta lentement vers ses lèvres pour lui arracher un baiser de sorte à ce que ses gémissements soient étouffés. De sa langue, il traça doucement le contour de sa mâchoire, ses mains parcourant tout le corps du bleuté. Dans un soupir d'aise, Kuroko réussit à s'exprimer d'une voix chevrotante. **"Akashi-kun.. Qu'est-ce que.. tu fais..."** À ces mots, Akashi agrandit son rictus alors qu'il parvenait à l'oreille de Kuroko, pour venir lui murmurer quelque chose. Sa voix était douce, presque tendre, mais désormais dénuée de toutes onces de moquerie.

**"Je te montre comment on s'y prend, Tetsuya."**


End file.
